leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teemo/@comment-173.52.130.128-20120527013058/@comment-3308937-20120528222555
I have to agree with the anon, while telling people things like build what you want to build and the best build is the build you think is the best when they ask for advice is, to me, a huge slap in the face. If someone told me that when I asked for advice I'd get angry. In a competitive setting Teemo will be in the top lane. His role in the melee-infested top lane is mostly for early game dominance using his range on his auto attack and Q and the added damage of his E to harass enemies out of lane, using his mobility via Move Quick to escape ganks with easy, abusing the blind on his Q to make sure that when an enemy does get in range you'll have the upper hand in a trade, and using shrooms to negate enemies from hiding in the brush and to help prevent ganks. Teemo is a force to be reckoned with early for a melee laner and can effectively shut down quite a few weaker, less-sustain focused melees. Teemo, later in the game, will then focus on team utility via being able to shut down an enemy carry with his Q, doing ok damage via the proc on his E, and providing vision throughout the map with his ult. The best build for Teemo, imo, would include possibly a Wriggle's Lantern for its great combination of stats and giving him more team vision utility in its ward, it also pushes his early strength over the top giving him armor and lifesteal to more easily win trades, Frozen Mallet which gives him further utility in a fight and gives him some bulk to compensate for his somewhat middling range, a Wit's End to abuse the proc damage on his E, give him additional bulk which has synergy with the health gain from Frozen Mallet, and it has very respectable damage on its on-hit effect, a Madred's Bloodrazor which gives more armor, attack speed for E and Wit's End proc, some AD for his attack speed off of Wit's End and the item itself and splits his damage more by increasing his physical attacking side, and an on-hit effect which lets him take down higher health targets which can start walling him due to his reliance on bases instead of scaling, gives him late-game power. Boots choice should almost always be mercs. AD Teemo, as the anon already pointed out, does not work well because he doesn't have steroids that would help him as an AD carry, the only carry in a similar situation is Ashe but she has higher range, better kiting (more reliable), and extremely strong team utility in her AoE slow+global initiation tool, she also gets more gold than other carries due to Hawkshot and has a skill that does scale off of AD. AP Teemo may work in lower levels of play but it lacks consistency and damage in comparison to other mages and doesn't really accent his utility.